Night Whispers/Chapter 17
Chapter description :Flametail searches for herbs in the forest, but is having difficulty finding any that aren't scorched by frost. He sighs, thinking that it's only a matter of time before whitecough threatens the whole camp. Tigerheart's hunting patrol is nearby, and the medicine cat can hear Pinepaw complaining. The dark tabby tells her to stop, moving through the forest. Flametail exclaims his frustrations, finding even more withered leaves. Tigerheart bounds over to him, offering help. Snowbird and Ratscar agree, noting that all the prey is hiding. Flametail's nose twitches when Pinepaw comes closer, smelling something green on her pelt. He swerves to sniff harder, and the apprentice tries to squirm away. :Flametail demands to know where she's been, and she replies that it was near the larch. Tigerheart purrs that she fell into a snowdrift, and the she-cat complains that there were brambles beneath it. Flametail gets excited, saying that's why he can smell fresh borage on her fur. They think he's crazy, but point him in the direction they came. The patrol leaves, still joking about Pinepaw's fall. Flametail hurriedly follows the tracks of his Clanmates, diving into a bush to find a clump of fresh borage. He picks what's there and heads back to camp. :Upon arriving, Tawnypelt greets her son and says he did a great job. He is slightly annoyed, but reminds himself he's lucky to have loving kin. Flametail hurries to the medicine den to check on Littlecloud, who continues to cough. He finds the older medicine cat slowly sorting herbs, but soon breaks into a fit of coughing. Flametail insists he rest, pushing him into his nest. The tom silently thinks it's good he's sick, since Littlecloud didn't go to Moonpool. Flametail recounts how he didn't go either, wanting to follow Raggedstar's advice. Littlecloud asks if he's had any dreams, and he says no. :Littlecloud accuses him of lying, revealing that he knows his companion didn't go to the Moonpool at half moon. Flametail explains why he skipped, though the other tom continues to challenge that the Clans should stick together. Littlecloud breaks off in a fit of coughing, and the dark ginger tom quickly massages his chest. He hates arguing with his mentor, but can't forget StarClan's vision of flames. Littlecloud croaks that he only asks for the truth, and Flametail replies that he has it now. Rowanclaw enters the den, saying Blackstar wishes to speak with Flametail. The tom leaves and goes to his leader's den, who asks him if he's had anymore signs. :Flametail says no, but reassures the white tom that ShadowClan will be fine as long as they stand alone like StarClan says. The leader stops listening after he says this, so he leaves the den. Rowanclaw meets him in the clearing, asking if he needs help to find more herbs. Flametail gratefully accepts, so Dawnpelt and Toadfoot go into the forest with him to search. They find some coltsfoot underneath a bush, and move to check another. However, Flametail watches as Dawnpelt steps in a puddle, in horror as he sees the ice crack. He's plunged into a vision of drowning, and gasps for air. The tom shoves Dawnpelt away from the puddle, and she is confused why he did. She asks him why he did that, but he's unable to answer. The medicine cat decides to shove away his vision, thinking his Clanmates need him more right now. Characters Major }} Minor *Tigerheart *Ratscar *Snowbird *Tawnypelt *Littlecloud *Rowanclaw *Sagewhisker *Russetfur *Blackstar *Dawnpelt *Toadfoot }} Mentioned *Nightcloud *Crowfeather *Raggedstar *Scourge *Cinderpelt *Jayfeather }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Night Whispers